1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lantern and fuel system and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to safely and conveniently use a liquid fuel to provide heat and light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lantern and fuel systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lantern and fuel systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing heat and light are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,458 to Spotts discloses a portable convertible mantle-lantern, camp stove. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,075 to Rummel discloses attachments for lanterns. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,079 to Elder discloses a lantern stove device attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,198 discloses a lantern hot-plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,795 discloses a cooking adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,075 discloses a lantern head for backpacker's stove. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,843 to Henry et. al. discloses a combustion device for stoves and fireplaces. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,223 issued Aug. 27, 2002, to Draper et al. discloses a lantern system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lantern and fuel system that allows allowing a user to safely and conveniently use a liquid fuel to provide heat and light.
In this respect, the lantern and fuel system of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for allowing a user to safely and conveniently use a liquid fuel to provide heat and light.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lantern and fuel system and to safely and conveniently use a liquid fuel to provide heat and light. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.